


Hokage-sama? Iruka-sensei?!

by Yasuannie



Category: Naruto
Genre: "Oh! Sensei" Zine, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuannie/pseuds/Yasuannie
Summary: Confused ramen stand owner and silly ninja.





	Hokage-sama? Iruka-sensei?!

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the KakaIru zine, "Oh! Sensei" ♥

_It's gonna get cold guys! Stop fooling around!_   
  



End file.
